Wishery
by Princess Reinette
Summary: MAJOR CP2 Spoilers. Seriously. Tessa and Will spend a few weeks on vacation. Wessa. Will be at least two chapters, possibly with smut, depending on how convincing the reviewers are. Enjoy!


**EXTREME CP2 SPOILERS.**

**You have been warned.**

**Seriously, turn back now if you haven't read it.**

**Okay then. Two-shot between Will and Tessa, hopefully depicting a random anniversary. I'm calling it their twenty-third.**

**Also, the family tree comes into play a bit. Cordelia is Jem's niece, and will end up marrying James Herondale. Lucie apparently marries a Blackthorn, so, yeah. Have fun.**

* * *

"We're here, Tess," Will murmured softly, stroking her arm in an attempt to wake her. "I've got to help Aaron with the bags. You and your bloody dresses," She pouted prettily at him, and he smiled down at her. Stretching, Tessa righted herself and pulled at the pins in her hair in frustration. They _hurt._

She pulled back the curtain of the carriage and gazed out at the beautiful cottage before her. She knew their Institute-provided carriage looked out of place on the quiet street in Edinburgh, but she didn't care. Besides, the mundanes couldn't see it anyway.

She and Will had purchased the quaint home a few years after they had taken over the Institute, once they had realized that the job was quite a bit more stressful than Charlotte had let on. They didn't get to visit the country home very often, but their anniversary was in a few days, and Will had insisted that they get "some fresh air." Tessa knew he had an ulterior motive for their impromptu visit, but she hadn't figured it out yet.

Quite suddenly, he appeared at the door, and put out his hand to help her down. She took it graciously, even though she could have easily gotten down herself, and kept her eyes on him as she stepped out of the carriage. She could see more easily in the crisp air the signs of age that had begun to afflict him, but they no longer bothered her. She had accepted long ago that she would live to see him grow old and die, but she took advantage of the time she had with him now. _You are blessed,_ she reminded herself, and glanced again at the cottage to distract herself.

It was an older home, made of stone and covered in ivy growing up around the sides. Will had obviously had someone come and clean it up before they arrived, as the windows and door were free of the vines and the front walk had been swept.

"It's doing pretty well for its age, I suppose. Rather like me, actually." Tessa rolled her eyes in a very un-ladylike manner, and grinned at him before turning to Aaron, who was readying the horses for the trip back to the Institute. "Thank you, Aaron!" She called. "See you in a few weeks."

"Yes, ma'am. Have a nice visit, then." Within a few moments, the carriage had disappeared, and she was left in Will's marked arms, staring at the house.

"Well then, are we going inside, or would you rather catch a chill in the cold? If you would, of course, we can most certainly arrange –" She cut him off with a rather passionate kiss, and their lips molded together with practiced ease for a few moments before Will pulled back with a grin. He dipped his head to whisper in her ear, sending sparks of pleasure down her spine.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, darling," he twisted the fingers of his left hand through her hair, and nipped at her earlobe with his teeth before continuing. "We are standing in the middle of a polite English street; I don't think our sometimes-neighbors would appreciate the forced voyeurism." He pulled back gently and smirked, glancing down at her heaving chest. "At least, the _women_ wouldn't. As for the men…"

She slapped him lightly on the arm and dragged him through the door, pausing once they had crossed the threshold to breath in the scent of the home. Besides from the newly constructed greenhouse at the Institute, the cottage, which Will had quickly dubbed "La Notsa Lot," was her favourite place. She took in the brightly lit, open main room, with a small kitchen in the back and a quaint sitting area. The best part, though, were the books. Bookshelves covered every open wall space in the room, stuffed to bursting with Will and Tessa's favourites, and any others they thought they might get around to reading, one day. Two overstuffed armchairs took up the space in front of the stone fireplace, and a door to the left led to a small bedroom and washroom. It wasn't much, but it was perfect for the two of them, and provided a much deserved retreat from real life.

"You know, Tess, one day we really should bring the children here. Lucie would love it."

"Yes, she would. Perhaps next summer she can visit with Cordelia."

"As long as she doesn't try to convince us to let her bring that Blackthorn boy, it's fine."

Tessa smiled and turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Enough talk. Weren't we in the middle of something?"

"Yes, Mrs. Herondale," he responded, leaning down to kiss her again, snogging her senseless. "I believe we were."

* * *

**Will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. This was meant to be a drabble but it got away from me so now it's a two-shot. You're welcome.**

**-Reinette**

**P.S. Reviewers get Will and the cottage for a week. Or Tessa. Whatever floats your ship.**


End file.
